Xavier Fawley
Never give someone a choice that doesn't leave any way out except to hurt you. Appearance Xavier stands at about six one, has light brown/gold eyes that attract quite a bit of attention, brown hair that is long enough to brush your fingers threw, and a leaner build. Clothing He tends to wear comfortable, jeans with various shirts that depend solely on the weather, and usually a jacket or sweatshirt of some kind with the occasional beanie hat because he really does not like the cold. He does clean up well, he just doesn't choose to most days. He also sticks to dark colors more then anything else, as well as plain clothing without band names or logos of really any kind. His parents taught him that plain was better and much harder to remember. Inventory *Pack *Water Bottle *Dried Food *Wallet w/ Photos *Change of Clothes *Cange of Shoes *Knife for Living *Bat for Dead *CB Radio Personality Xavier is pretty laid back and, unlike a lot of the people he's dealt with, he doesn't care what you are – rich, poor, gay, straight, or any other variation – all he cares about is if you're easy going and undramatic. He can also be described as kind, patient, and loyal by the few he considered family. His maturity when making difficult decisions tends to draw people in even though he likes to avoid it. His ability to charm those around him and his utter devotion towards people he deeply cares for are other admirable traits. He does have a problem with things such as hypocrites, idiots, and anyone he generally thinks of as morons. He doesn't like lazy people, and over-dramatics irritate him. He can’t stand people who focus on themselves, and he’s never easily dealt with selfish behavior. The thing about Xavier is he doesn't trust easy... actually at all. He grew up in such a way that showed him the harsher side of life early on, and he never quite escaped that - even when he escaped London. Skills Hacking - this is the end of the world, but before he could hack just about anything with a screen and a keyboard, and even some without. Boosting Cars - he was one of the fastest car theif's in the group he was once apart of. Give him sixty seconds and a piece of wire or a cell phone, and he could get into any thing with wheels and an engine. Mechanics - he spent years in his father's chop-shop. He can't necessarily fix any little problem, but he can usually identify them. His sister was the true genius when it came to that. He and she would spend hours at the race track with their eyes closed as they identified every single car on the track purely by sound. Thievery - he has rather "sticky fingers" and can lift the wallet of a man he's having a conversation with. Charm - he learned from the best - his mother - and was known around his neighborhood as the man who could charm the panties off a nun. Street Fighting - living in a "crime family" of sorts, in a bad neighborhood, and protecting a "pretty" sister... he learned early on just how to use his fists - and anything else he had to - to keep his family and self safe. He doesn't like to fight, but he can and will. That doesn't make him a master ninja, but he can definitely get down and dirty in a brawl. Background Xavier grew up in a rather unorthodox family. His father ran a chop-shop and his mother was a con-woman. Now when most people hear something like that, they automatically assume that a combination like that would make bad parents that despised their children and abused them, but this couldn't be farther from the truth. The Fawley's couldn't have adored their precious children more. Growing up Xavier learned things most children - and even adults - never would have, but it worked for him. He learned how to pick pockets, boost cars, and became the best hacker in his "family". This family of his consisted of many different people, most of them not actually sharing his last name, or even blood. This did not matter to the boy because to him they were blood and nobody could tell him differently. Unfortunately things changed when he turned fifteen, and he and his sister were sent into the foster system after his entire family was busted on charges of smuggling of both cars and drugs. Before his father was convicted, he got enough money together to secretly ship his kids to the US where his sister was living, gaining them citizenship - illegally - and everything else they'd need to keep them there. His sister promised to keep the kids safe and away from any trouble, but unfortunately that didn't last long. They did keep from getting caught, but both Xavier and his sister couldn't help wanting to stay in practice for when they went home, both convinced they were in fact going home one day. They were actually on their way to the airport the day the infection turned into an epidemic. Unfortunately his sister was in the car with his aunt and the pair got seperated. He found the car abandoned and blood everywhere, so he doesn't hold out any hope that they're alive. So far he's mostly group hopped between anyone he comes to, not staying with anyone for very long because he just isn't able to connect with anyone he's come across thus far. He doesn't trust them, and often they don't trust him. Relationship Relations: Most of his family was in England when it all started, the only people not were his sister and aunt. He found their car abandoned and bloody with absolutely no clue as to their state of life. Trivia He's a thief in the plainest sense of the word. Gallery Douglas-booth-bruce-weber-vman-02.jpg 600full-douglas-booth.jpg douglas-booth.jpg douglas-booth (1).jpg douglasbooth.jpg douglas-booth-gq-feature.jpg douglas-booth-photo-100.jpg douglas-booth-photo-132.jpg